


What Noah Did Next...

by thomasvye



Category: Vampire the Requiem, World of Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Belial's Brood, Kent by Night, Vampire the Requiem - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasvye/pseuds/thomasvye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the loss of his covey and his escape from Kent, Noah Rous looks up an old friend ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Noah Did Next...

Cecilia opened the door, wondering who could possibly be ringing the doorbell of a Brood haven. Who, indeed, could have actually slipped up to the door. The covey were alert behind her, in case this was a bother...

Opening the door, she found two men on her doorstep. One vampire, one ghoul. The vampire tipped up his hat and revealed his face.

"Hello Cecy. Long time no see". The man gave a rakish grin.

"Noah?! Noah Rous, my dear dear boy!" Cecilia smiled, "And this fellow is your Doulosi?"

Noah indicated the ghoul; "Mr Sanderson Clift."

"A pleasure, then, Mr Clift", Cecilia smiled warmly, "Well well. What brings you here?"

"My covey....", Noah's grin slipped a little; the ghoul with him wore a stoic expression.

Cecilia held up her hand solemnly. "Come in at once brother. Let's not do this on the doorstep."

As Noah and the ghoul stepped into the hallway, Cecilia called out in the tongue, "It is a brother of ours." She turned to Noah, who was taking off his hat. "Oh my dear, what has happened?"

"An Incident in Kent. I cannot feel Daniel or Joon...and Dew has died."

"*William* Dew? Well, I can't say I'm surprised because he was a competitive Beast, but what a loss! A very enlightened vampire. Very graceful, you know, very graceful....and you say Daniel? Was he not a Therion? My poor lamb, what a terrible loss!"

"I think Daniel lives...but we discussed it all", Noah sighed, "We had notice...Daniel said I must do as I like, but if we live, we will find each other".

"You've still got business with Kent then?", Cecilia said, taking Noah's hand and patting it.

"Well, it's more they'll have business with me, really..."

"Absolutely it is", Cecilia gave Noah's hand a squeeze, "You need a place to sleep, don't you sweetheart."

"All I have right now is my paintings, and some of my covey's belongings, gifts to me...for the road...and Mr Sanderson Clift of course."

"Let me introduce you to my covey, and then we'll find you a corner."

Cecilia led Noah into an opulent sitting room, filled with heady perfume and the scent of blood. Two female vampires and a male were spread out on the couches. Two blood dolls were attentively curling around one of the women. All looked up and at Noah and at Cecilia.

"Babies, this is our brother Noah", Cecilia said.

"Is he a Hylectic?", a beautiful, sultry woman said.

"Noah is a Faustian, Dolour", Cecilia said, "...but he'll fit right into the Rite I can tell you, so you needn't look upset."

Noah smiled proudly and raised an eyebrow. Sanderson Clift coughed slightly and stared around the room.

"Oh well in that case I'm pleased to meet you Noah", the woman smirked.

"These other two lovely Beasts are Magdalene and Arch", Cecilia breezed into the room, "and we have some delicious food, as you can see...and Hyletics, this gentleman is Mr Sanderson Clift, a Doulosi...."

The man Arch nodded reverently at Sanderson Clift.

"So", Cecilia turned about and smiled at Noah and Sanderson Clift, "in you come - Magdalene, I'm sure you can find it in yourself to share with Noah since I'm sure he's hungry...."


End file.
